L'ange de lune
by Alienor01
Summary: Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry un étrange phénoméne se produit . Qui es cette femme qui lui apparait et que deviendra til ? Ses amis sontils sincéres ? Pourquoi est'il un gryffondor ou non un serpentard ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello merci de me lire pour la premiére fois ou de continuer ! _

_Disclaimer : Pas a moi les persos...c'est dommage d'ailleur ! _

_Pairing : Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop mais si vous avez des idées..._

_Resume : Un peu comme toutes mes fics ! Commence a l'anniversaire de ryry et traite des conséquences !_

_Voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (je suis contente c long !)_

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Une jeune homme d'environ 17 ans était à ce moment précis allongé sur un

matelas plutôt miteux dans une toute petite chambre .

Une petite fenêtre lui apportait de la lumière en temps normal mais cette

nuit était très particulière . Depuis 2 semaines qu'il était chez les

Dursleys et il n'avait toujours pas piqué de crise de nerf . Il en était

d'ailleurs très content car il savait que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus

souvent .

Il serait très bientôt 23h et le garçon observait de la fenêtre de sa

chambre le clair de lune qui éclairait les ruelles de Privet Drive . Les

rayons de lune caressaient doucement par la fenêtre son visage humide, où

coulait une larme. Ils semblaient étrangement le consoler à leur manière,

bien que cela put sembler étrange .

Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses cheveux, soulevant la mèche qui

couvrait son front révélant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Oui...Vous l'avez reconnut ! Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter . Et son

anniversaire était dans une dizaine de minutes seulement .

Il était en ce moment même en train de réfléchir sur sa vie et sur ce qui se

passerait pour lui plus tard. Que ferait-il de sa vie une fois Voldemort

assassiné ? Allait-il être condamnable pour cela ?

Question idiote que cette dernière...Non il ne le serait pas ! Il serait

même traité en héros . C'était vraiment un paradoxe que de devoir tuer celui

qui avait abattu le plus grand nombre de moldus et de sorcier ces derniers

siècles ! Même Grindelwald ne le battait pas en puissance . Mais passons

voulez vous ? Après tout il s'agit d'Harry et de Voldemort ! De leurs

combats et cela personne d'autre ne pouvait le nier ! C'était une lutte

acharnée que les deux parties se livraient depuis même avant la naissance

d'Harry .

Il n'était pas n'importe qui en définitive ! Il avait souvent vaincu

Voldemort sans pour autant que le sang n'ait eut a couler... Bon d'accord

... cette fois là avec le basilic ne comptait pas ce n'était pas

directement lié à un combat entre les deux adversaires !

Grindelwald était le combat de Dumbledore . Finalement la destinée de Harry

se révélait très proche de celle du directeur de Poudlard . Il était voué

tout comme lui à devenir puissant . Un lord de la lumière pour battre le

méchant mage noir . L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait nullement

contrairement à ce que tous croyaient . En effet fini le petit garçon naïf

et insouciant que Harry avait été . Depuis la mort de Sirius , l'être qu'il

aimait le plus au monde, il s'était résigner... Il observait désormais avec

attention le monde qui l'entourait, prêt à faire des sacrifices s'il le

fallait mais au fond de lui une question le harcelait . C'était une question

qu'il s'était toujours posé sans pouvoir réellement mettre de réponse dessus

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être heureux ?

Tout ce qu'il désirait réellement lui filait toujours entre les doigts .

Avoir une famille par exemple ! Il avait crut la trouver avec Sirius , Remus

et ses amis mais ceux ci lui avaient été arrachés ! Par Dumbledore en plus !

Il leurs avaient interdit de lui écrire . Il leurs avaient interdit de lui

facilité la vie ou lui faire des démonstration d'amitié . Cela pourrait

compromettre sa tâche ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit distrait avnt d'avoir

tué le seigneur des ténèbres . Harry avait été choqué car lors de sa

première année , le directeur lui avait dit que le pouvoir le plus fort

était celui de l'amour . Mais où était-il cet amour désormais ? Il n'avait

plus rien ni personne à défendre ! Tuer ou être tuer ...

Chaque jour , chaque heure , chaque minute , chaque seconde , Harry

maudissait cette foutue prophétie !

Soudain un bruit le tira de ses pensées . Il s'agissait de sa montre qui lui

indiquait l'heure de son anniversaire . Ca y était il avait 17 ans ...

Aussitôt qu'il eut fait cette constatation il se sentit attiré par la lune

et les étoile . Il s'accrocha désespérément aux barreaux de sa chambre et

sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des griffes tranchantes apparurent au bout

de ses doigts et tout en serrant les barreaux il les coupa purement et

simplement avant de se ruer dehors et de s'asseoir en tailleur sur l'herbe

humide de rosée . Il était en pyjama mais rien ne l'affectait . Il ne voyait

que la lune qui semblait le réconforter et lui apporter un tant soit peu de

chaleur . Il sentit également des modifications dans son corps . Il s'avança

alors à quatre pattes jusqu'à la balançoire que les Dursleys avaient fait

construire l'été dernier . Elle était spécialement construite pour le poids

lourd qu'était son cousin .

Il s'assit donc sur le siége trois fois trop grand pour lui et commença

lentement à se balancer fermant les yeux en songeant à la lune mais les

rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans le jardin . Pourtant il savait

qu'avec toutes les protections qu'avait lancé Dumbledore il n'était

impossible à des mangemorts d'entrer. Aussi fit-il confiance à la personne

qui se trouvait à présent en face de lui . Cependant quand il rouvrit les

paupières, les yeux plein de confiance, il laissa une larme roulée sur sa

joue .

Un ange se tenait devant lui . Un ange au reflet si pure qu'il ne pouvait

soutenir son regard . Pourtant il reconnut la personne qu'il avait toujours

eut le plus envie de connaître ! Sa mère...

Lilly Potter était désormais face à lui et ressentait la tristesse de son

fils .

D'un seul coup Harry se leva et courut dans les bras de sa mère . Mais avant

qu'il ne se soit se retirer sa mère lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille .

-Sache mon petit Harry qu'à cause de ton héritage magique et à partir de

cette nuit tu ne seras plus humain à. Tu deviendras un ange de lune tout

comme je le suis . Il s'agit des personnes qui se sacrifies pour les autres

. Ainsi moi je me suis sacrifié pour toi de même que toi tu te bas pour le

monde sorcier . Sache mon fils que je suis très fière de toi et que dans les

prochains jours tes pouvoirs vont apparaître . Je doit te laisser à présent

mais je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi !

Sur ces derniers mots l'ange disparut .

Harry se retrouva brusquement tout seul des larmes coulant sur ses joues .

Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe tandis que sa nouvelle apparence prenait le

dessus .

Il était certain de ne plus avoir les cheveux en bataille et le regard

émeraude que quand il le désirait . Il savait qu'il était en train de

grandir au vu des tiraillements qui se produisaient dans tout son corps . Il

savait qu'il n'avait plus d'ongles mais des griffes rétractable .

Un petit lac s'était partiellement formé dans un coin où se reflétait la

lune . Harry s'en approcha lentement . Il sentait encore de la douleur mais

il savait que ce serait bientôt finit .

Ses ailes ne tarderaient plus à présent . Il ôta sa chemise de pyjama

préférant évité de la déchirer par mégarde et il fit bien au vu de ce qui se

passa l'instant d'après .

Deux magnifiques ailes ressemblant à des ailles d'anges blanches normales

mais constituées d'une étrange matière . On aurait dit de l'argenté sur

lequel se reflétait mille couleurs . Elles étaient légèrement transparentes

, donnant l'impression d'une bulle irisée .

Il sourit à son nouveau reflet et sut instinctivement qu'il pouvait

reprendre une apparence plus humaine . Cela le rassura pour ses études à

Poudlard .

Il allait effectivement rentré en 6éme année .

Ainsi il pensa à reprendre sa forme humaine et aussitôt de petits détaille

survinrent . Il n'eut plus les oreilles pointues , ses yeux redevinrent

verts avec une pupille tout à fait normal , ses ailes rentrèrent dans son

dos avec un petit POP sonore mais aussitôt il vit que sur son dos s'étalait

un magnifique tatouage d'ailes . Chaque plume d'une couleur différente .

Il avait néanmoins grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres et faisait à présent

1m80 (jconnait toujours pas les mesures en pieds lol) , ses muscles étaient

tout de même plus développés qu'auparavant . Il était content de sa nouvelle

apparence malgré ce par quoi il était passé .

Il retourna dans sa chambre mais trouva alors un magnifique hiboux dans un

coin portant une lettre avec le cachet du ministère . Il savait ce que

dirait la lettre , il s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs .

Il était désormais majeur et avait l'autorisation de faire de la magie .

Aussi fit-il se valise et écrivit une courte lettre pour les Dursleys dans

lequel il les informa du fait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais chez eux .

Depuis la protection que sa mère avait placé sur lui, cela était désormais

inutile . Il sortit dehors et sortit ses ailes . Aussitôt il rangea sa malle

réduite dans sa poche et prit son envol pour Londres .

Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard il était sur le chemin de traverse .

Il alla directement chez Gringotts et attrapa un tas de gallions assez

conséquent qu'il mit dans une bourse attachée autour de son cou . Puis il se

dirigea à nouveau vers le chaudron baveur pour trouver un endroit où dormir

pour le reste de l'été . Il savait qu'il aurait put aller chez ses anciens

amis mais il n'avait aucune envie de les revoirs . Ils n'avaient vraiment

rien fait pour le sortir de chez les Dursleys cet été et malgré tout ce qui

s'était passé il n'avait qu'une envie , celle de rester seul . Même si pour

cela il devait rejeter certaines personnes il ne pouvait plus désormais

apprécier le contact d'autres personnes .

Pendant ses réflexions il s'était inconsciemment dirigé vers le chaudron

baveur mais une fois en face de l'établissement quelque chose en lui insista

pour ne pas qu'il entre et du coup il se cacha dans une ruelle adjacente .

Bien lui en prit car des mangemorts débarquèrent peu après sur le chemin de

traverse , renversant tout sur leur passage . Ils n'avaient pas vu Harry qui

s'était servi de ses nouveaux dons pour s'envoler sur un toit .

Bien lui en prie donc d'écouter cette petite voix intérieur car il revint

plus tard . Néanmoins il restait Harry Potter . Ainsi il prit son apparence

d'ange de lune et sauta , atterrissant sur ses pieds et se précipita à

l'intérieur où les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de répandre

l'odeur de la mort .

Il vit dans un coin des enfants qui étaient présent avec leurs parents mais

ceux-ci étaient éloigner d'eux . En ce moment même un mangemort se penchait

sur eux .

Ni une ni deux Harry se précipita pour les sauver . Il lacéra rapidement le

visage du mangemort à l'aide de ses griffes ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de

douleur , et sans même s'en rendre compte lui envoya le sortilège de mort

bien placé .

Ensuite il se rendit compte que les autres occupants de la maison le

regardaient bouche bée mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car les autres hommes

et femmes encapuchonnés approchèrent rapidement pour se battre contre lui et

tuer ce gêneur qui intervenait dans leur travail . Ils regardèrent alors

plus attentivement la personne qui était devant eux et reculèrent en voyant

les ailes et les griffes .

Harry planta son regard dans celui de l'un des mangemorts ce qui paralysa ce

dernier . Il lui lança alors facilement le sortilège du saucisson . C'était

un sort si bête que personne ne savait comment l'enlever . Ils avaient été

entraînés à combattre les sorts puissants, mais pas les résidus de pouvoir

comme ils le disaient .

Mais pour le moment l'ange en face d'eux leur faisait peur . Il était

remplit de magie à ras bord et avait une apparence magnifique . Personne

n'avait reconnut Harry car il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé .

Aussi profita t-il de la stupéfaction général pour emprisonner tout le monde

. Une voix froide dans son dos le fit sortir de ses pensées et de son combat

. Lorsqu'il se retourna il put voir les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui

était arrivés mais hélas trop tard .

-Ha ! C'est maintenant que vous arrivez il était temps !

A cette pique quelqu'un derrière les mangemorts s'avança prudemment . Il

s'agissait de Molly Weasleys . Aussitôt l'un des enfants qu'il avait sauvé

en premier se précipita dans ses bras . C'était Ginny ! Il ne l'avait pas

reconnut tout de suite tellement elle avait l'air terrifié . Pour lui la

présence des mangemorts était bien plus importante . Il avait donc volé à

leurs secours sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était présent .

-Hé oui nous sommes enfin là ! Nous devrions vous remercier pour l'aide que

vous nous avez apportez mais nous ne vous connaissons pas ! Nous n'avons

jamais vu d'individu aillé dans le coin .

Harry éclata de rire . C'était Remus Lupin qui venait de parler . Il décida

de lui caché la vérité ainsi qu'à tout le monde d'ailleurs .

-Hé bien à la base je suis comme vous mais nous dirons que je ne suis pas

humain comme vous pouvez certainement vous en rendre compte .

A ces mots il fit simplement rentré ses ailes dans son dos avec un petit POP

-Effectivement nous le voyons mais nous aimerions connaître votre nom !

-Il n'est pas question que je vous le donne j'étais simplement venu prendre

une chambre mais ces individus que vous nommez mangemorts me sont

insupportables !

-mais enfin nous devons connaître le nom de nos possibles alliés !

-Mais je suis déjà un allié ! Vous vous en rendrez compte bientôt !

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses le jeune ange se dirigea vers la porte sous les

yeux stupéfaits de touttes les personnes présentes et s'envola rapidement .

Pourtant il n'alla pas bien loin . Il fit juste le tour du chaudron baveur

et se posa accroupie sur le toit de ce dernier attendant que les membres de

l'ordre du phénix s'en aillent . Puis il redescendit en reprenant son

apparence humaine et alla au comptoir pour demander une chambre .

Ainsi la nuit se passa dans une atmosphère paisible .

Le lendemain lorsque Harry entrouvrit les yeux il vit Hedwige postée sur

l'armoire de la chambre . Elle hulula avant de venir se poser sur le lit

pour dire bonjour à son maître et lui donner une lettre . En effet on voyait

qu'elle transportait du courrier . Harry prit donc l'enveloppe et offrit à

sa chouette de quoi manger .

A la lecture du parchemin Harry éclata de rire . Cette lettre provenait de

Dumbledore en personne ! Apparemment il s'était rendu compte que Harry

n'était plus avec ses moldus et il lui avait fallut du temps pour réalisé

que la protection sur la maison s'était annulé avec l'anniversaire d'Harry .

Il lui expliquait donc dans son courrier qu'il devrait venir à Poudlard pour

le reste de l'été et qu'il lui donnerait des cours personnels pour son

combat avec le lord noir . Harry quand à lui prit rapidement sa plume et un

morceau de parchemin et se mit à rédiger un petit mot comme quoi il pouvait

se protéger seul qu'il n'était pas en danger là où il était et que, de plus,

il n'avait aucune envie de suivre des cours avec lui car il maîtrisait déjà

tout ce que Dumbledore aurait put lui apprendre .

En imaginant la tête du vieux fou il sourit sadiquement et appela Hedwige

avant de scellé la lettre d'un caché que personne n'aurait jamais vu . Il

s'agissait d'une lune ! La cire pour le cachet était un bleu trés clair avec

des relfet argenté ce qui donnait un très beau cachet , distingué et prés à

l'emploi.

Harry donna rapidement la lettre à sa chouette qui s'envola immédiatement

par la fenêtre .

Notre ange pendant ce temps descendit manger son petit déjeuner dans la

salle de restauration de l'auberge . Aussi comanda-il un grand bol de café ,

des tartines , du cake et un peu de jus d'orange . Il était en train de

manger quand il vit entrer dans l'auberge la famille Weasleys au grand

complet suivit d'Hermionne Granger . Il était vrai qu'il avait énormément

changé durant l'été si bien que ses anciens amis ne le reconnurent pas . Et

il en était très heureux car il savait qu'ils avaient été initié à l'ordre

du phénix durant les vacances . Il n'aurait put en être autrement vu le

nombre de fois où il leurs avait écrit leurs demandant des informations .

Avant que Dumbledore ne coupe ces correspondances ils étaient au courant de

certaines choses que lui même ne savait pas . Il en voudrait toute sa vie à

ses amis et Dumbledore . Aussi entreprit-il d'écouter leur conversation

discrètement .

-Ron ! Arrête de te goinfrer et parle nous plutôt de la nouvelle mission que

vous a confiez, à Hermionne et toi, Dumbledore !

-Mais maman je ne suis pas censé en parler partout !

-Je suis ta mère tu es obligé de me le dire pour que je puisse juger si ce

n'est pas trop dangereux !

-Ok...Tu parle avec moi 'mionne?

-Oui bien sur Ron ! En fait il s'agit d'une mission d'espionnage.

-D'espionnage ?

-Oui nous devons surveiller Harry et lui arracher des informations quand à

ses pouvoirs et ce qu'il fait .

-Nous devons toujours l'avoir à l'œil !

C'était Hermionne qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase .

Brusquement un silencio d'une puissance hors norme fut jeté à toute la

famille Weasleys . Harry n'avait pas fait exprès c'était sa colère qui

l'avait fait pour lui . Il était d'ailleurs ébahis d'avoir réussis à le

faire !

Il termina précipitamment son petit déjeuner et fila reprendre ses sous dans

sa chambre . Il redescendit ensuite pour aller faire des courses sur le

chemin de traverse . Il savait qu'il aurait bientôt un compagnon . Son

animal fétiche ne devrait plus tarder mais il était sur de ne pas le

retrouver dans une animalerie . Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était un ange de

lune hors les anges de lunes n'étaient pas faciles à lier !

Ainsi il sortit et se dirigea vers la boutique de vêtements . Il savait que

ses vêtements étaient tous désormais trop petit et en arrivant dans la

boutique il fit le compte de ce qu'il lui fallait . Aussitôt une vendeuse se

précipita sur lui , prit ses mesures et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait .

-Hum... il me faut 4 capes ! 1Noire , une pour Poudlard , une verte émeraude

et une argenté .

Aussitôt qu'il eut parler les vêtements apparurent sur une table a côté

d'eux par un mouvement de baguette de la vendeuse .

-Egalement une chemise noire , une émeraude , une blanche pour poudlard ,

une rouge et une argenté .

Encore une fois les vêtements arrivérent .

-3 pulls en angora , un noir un émeraude et un gris . Rajoutez des pantalons

en matière souple et agréable , je me fiche du prix , émeraude , noir ,

argenté , blanc . Et d'autre en lin : blanc, beige, marron . 2 tuniques

comme vous avez en vitrine , une noire et une blanche .

Un énorme paquet cette fois tomba assez lourdement sur la table contenant

les nouveaux vêtements .

-2 cape de voyage doublée de fourrures de loup et des bottes noires en cuir

de dragon , plus une paire de soulier en cuir pour Poudlard . Une paire de

tennis également si je doit aller dans le Londres moldu . Je crois que ce

sera à peu prés tout ...

Aussitôt le paquet devient définitif et les vêtements emballés dans du

papier kraft se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une boite rectangulaire réduite à

la taille d'une boite d'allumette .

Harry mit la boite dans sa poche et déposa un petit tas de gallions sur la

table pour payer ses achats .

Il partie ensuite en direction de Fleury et Bott pour acheter des livres sur

sa nouvelle condition. Il hésitait entre les créatures magique ou les anges

et autre . Mais finalement il se décida pour le deuxième et en profita pour

prendre d'autres livres dont un de magie noire . Il savait que pour battre

un ennemi il fallait d'abord le connaître . Il souhaitait donc connaître

tout ce que son ennemis savait . Aussi se lança t-il dans l'étude de la

magie noire basique pour le restant de l'été .

Il lut également lors de la dernière semaine d'été que les anges de lunes

était les anges les plus redoutés car les plus puissants . Il passa donc

l'été à lire et s'instruire sur les différentes sortes d'anges et de démons

recensés . Ainsi lorsque arriva la rentré il était paré quand à ce qu'il

s'agirait de lui .

1 septembre 2001 :

Harry était à présent dans un train du Poudlard express en route pour sa

sixième année à Poudlard .

Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas évidente mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé

que c'était malgré tout une bonne chose d'y retourner . Il avait appris pas

mal de chose dans les livres mais il devait poursuivre les cours d'escrime

magique qu'avait commencé à lui dispensé le professeur Snape . Il était

d'ailleurs plutôt doué dans cette matière et avait envie de continuer .

Mais revenons à l'instant présent dans le Poudlard express . Il ne s'était

toujours pas lié et avait peur que cela n'arrive à Poudlard car connaissant

le directeur il n'allait pas le laissé faire mumuse avec son familier

tranquillement . Il essaierait de lui faire craché le morceau quand à sa

véritable identité de force et cela par tout les moyens possibles . Même

utiliser la légitimencie ne lui poserait pas de problèmes .

Il avait depuis belle lurette compris que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi blanc

qu'il l'avait pensé . S'il avait réussi à tuer Grindelwald c'était qu'il

possédait lui aussi une part d'ombre en lui ! Il avait tuer , cela restait

gravé dans l'aura de la personne et même si il ne le reconnaissait pas Harry

savait qu'une part de magie noire le tentait . Aussi il aurait mieux fait de

l'étudier pour ne pas se laisser envahir . Harry ne commettrais pas la même

erreur .

Il avait scellé magiquement la porte de son compartiment pour que ni les

Weasleys ni Granger ne puissent venir mais laissait le passage libre aux

autres étudiant . Tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'ordre du Phénix

en réalité . Ainsi il vit passer dans le couloir bon nombre de serpentards

ce qui ne l'étonna guère , mais à sa plus grande surprise pas un seul de

Weasleys ne réapparut ce qui signifiait qu'il étaient tous enrôlé dans

l'armée de Dumbledore !

Il sourit alors que la porte de son wagon était ouverte facilement ce qui

montrait que l'individu pratiquait la magie noire . A sa plus grande

surprise il vit entrer Malfoy suivit de Blaise Zabini . Les deux garçons

s'assirent en face d'Harry sans même le reconnaître .

-Bonjour je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy ! Et toi qui es tu ? Je ne t'ais

jamais vu à Poudlard .

-En réalité tu m'as vu bien plus que tu ne le pense Drago ...

-A oui ? Donne moi un indice !

-D'accord !

Harry releva simplement les cheveux qui cachaient son front , dévoilant la

cicatrice en forme d'éclair .

La révélation laissa Drago bouche bée de même que son ami qui n'aurait

jamais pensé voir Harry Potter le garçon qui avait survécu faire de la magie

noire ! C'était cela en priorité qui les avaient incités à venir ici .

-Alors comme ça Potter tu fais de la magie noire ?

-Il le faut bien si je veux survivre à Dumbledore... Pis je veut éviter les

chiens et espions de Dumbledore .

-Ah! Tu as finis par t'en rendre compte ?

-Mouais ... J'aurais voulut croire qu'ils étaient vraiment mes amis mais

après ce que j'ai découvert cet été…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et eurent le surprise de voir Harry se

lever .

Il reprit alors son apparence angélique . Ses vêtements s'adaptant à sa

nouvelle morphologie et laissèrent passer ses ailes à travers ses hauts .

La transformation rendit les deux amis perplexeà , puis ils se jetèrent un

regard entendu .

-Alors c'est toi qui as tuer Bellatrix Lestranges et saucissonné mon père au

chaudron baveur ?

-Hum je ne savais pas que la rumeur s'était répandue aussi vite que cela !

-En fait oui mais c'était vraiment un coup de maître ! Et puis un individu

aux ailes de milles couleurs cela ne court pas les rues .

-Ah ! Tu as remarqué aussi ?

Les trois garçon éclatèrent de rire .

A la fin du trajet lorsqu'ils descendirent du train , tout le monde resta

ébahi . Qui étais ce garçon qui était ami avec les serpentards alors que personne ne semblait le connaitre !

Harry lui poursuivait son chemin en discutant joyeusement avec ses nouveaux

amis . Il n'avait pas encore vu ses anciens partenaires et n'en avait pas du

tout envie . Aussi en ce moment même il avait l'esprit libéré comme jamais .

Ne plus être entouré par des gens qui ne pensais qu'à vaincre Voldemort

était véritablement une libération . Mais s'ils ne le combattaient pas ils

ne faisaient pas non plus parti de ses partisans .

Peut-être devait-il demander une nouvelle répartition en fin de compte ...

Le choixpeau en première année aurait eut raison de l'envoyer à Serpentard .

Après tout les fils de riches et les personnes influentes ont la même

importance ! Les gryffondor eux le vénéraient pour pas grand chose et lui

accordaient des passes droits qu'il n'avait pas demandé mais cela

l'embarrassait plus que l'on ne pouvait le croire !

Aussi lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la grande salle avant la répartition il

fila voir Dumbledore .

-Bonjour professeur.

-Ah ! Harry justement je voulais te parler !

-Moi aussi mais vous d'abord .

-Hé bien Harry tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir où tu as passé l'été !

-Au chaudron baveur ! Je m'y suis prit une chambre dés que la protection de

la maison a disparue .

-C'est bien ça très bien ! Mais j'aurais préféré que tu aille chez Ron ou

Hermionne .

-Non je ne veut plus rien avoir a faire avec ces idiots ! Je me suis rendus

compte pendant l'été qu'ils étaient avec moi rien que pour ma célébrité

alors j'ais changer d'amis ! J'adore Drago Malfoy ! Il est sympathique sous

ses airs méchants .

-Je comprend Harry mais pourquoi ne pas rester en contact avec Ron et

Hermionne ?

-Parce que je veut refaire la répartition ! Je ne me sens pas chez moi à

Gryffondor !

-Ben heu... c'est ton droit ! Va donc attendre prés de l'estrade alors...

-Merci Professeur .

En allant se mettre prés de l'estrade il choisit alors le côté des

gryffondors . Il vit Ron lui faire de grand signes des bras pour lui

demander de s'asseoir prés de lui mais Harry ne le vit pas . Il observai le

choixpeau sur le tabouret et prit conscience de ses erreurs d'il y a 6 ans.

Il n'avait pas accepté sa destiné il y a longtemps mais aujourd'hui il

réparerai cela .

Soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir et les nouveaux arrivèrent en

face de lui . Harry lui attendait le professeur MacGonagal pour le répartir.

Dumbledore lui chuchotait en ce moment même àl'oreille pour lui expliquer la

situation . Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha .

La répartition commença alors tout à fait normalement . A la fin Harry était

toujours debout , et le professeur de métamorphose prit la parole .

-Aujourd'hui , fait rare mais pas interdit , un élève a demandé à refaire la

répartition car il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans la maison qui lui

avait été attribuer . En effet il arrive parfois que les élèves n'évoluent

pas comme l'avait prévu le choixpeau . Aussi demanderais-je à Mr.Potter de

s'approcher et comme en première année, de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête .

Harry sourit devant les visages stupéfaits des gryffondors et s'approcha du

choixpeau . Il ne s'assit cependant pas sur le tabouret . Il n'était pas

suffisamment jeune pour s'asseoir devant tout le monde comme dans un

spectacle ! Il se contenta de prendre le choixpeau et de le poser sur sa

tête . Au bout d'une demi seconde le cri du choixpeau résonna dans la grande

salle .

Le choix étonna tout le monde y comprit les professeurs . Rogue se tapait la

tête contre la table , Albus le regardait avec des yeux rond , MacGonnagal

était stupéfaite et s'était elle même assise sur le tabouret .

-SERPENTARD !

Harry sourit sadiquement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago . Pour la

première fois depuis des années les serpentards applaudirent ouvertement une

répartition pour leur maison . Les autres , eux , étaien bien trop stupéfait

pour songer a parler .

Le dîner apparut et tout le monde se mit à manger semblant oublier ce qui

venait de se passer .

Harry et ses nouveaux amis s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la grande salle quand

un groupe de Gryffondors s'interposèrent .

Il s'agissaient de Ron et Ginny Weasleys , Hermionne Granger , Dean Thomas

et Seamus finnegan . Ron prit soudain la parole .

-Allez Harry vient avec nous !

-Tu rêve !

-Nous sommes tes amis et ta maison tu n'as rien à faire à Serpentard !

-J'y suis j'y reste Weasley !

Tout le monde se figea y comprit les serpentards . Harry avait parler d'une

voix froide, propre aux serpentards par excellence . Remplie d'arrogance il

releva la tête et sortit en compagnie de Drago et des autres . Durant le

dîner il s'était fait de nouveaux amis et en avait profiter pour confirmez

quelques petites choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crut . Ainsi ils étaient

désormais en route pour les cachots . Harry avait hâte d'être à demain pour

le premier cour de potion de l'année et ainsi de voir la tête que Rogue

ferait .

Aussi sourit-il de toute ses dents et prononça lui même le mot de passe

devant des serpentards qui furent de nouveau ébahis .

-Je suis venu plusieurs fois déjà chez vous ! Vous êtes hyper parano quand

même de lancer des sorts répulsifs sur vos lits !

-Hum depuis quand tu viens nous rendre visite Harry ?

-Une seule fois durant la 2éme année ! Tu te souvient de Goyle et Crabbe

quand ils étaient bizarres et surtout quand Goyle avait dit qu'il devait

aller chercher ses lunettes ?

-Ouais ... et ?

Drago était désormais méfiant et il avait des raisons de l'être .

-Ben c'était moi avec du polynectar et Crabbe c'était Ron !

-Je me disais aussi que Goyle et Crabbe ne savait pas lire !

-Tiens ou sont-ils passés au fait ?

-Tu n'est pas au courant ? Pourtant j'aurais crut que c'était de ta faute .

Ils ont été renvoyés l'année dernière .

-Non ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu étais

plus exécrable encore envers moi durant l'année! Il faudrait demander au

professeur Rogue pourquoi ils ne sont plus ici .

Ils étaient à présent arrivés dans leurs salle commune et Harry et les

autres montèrent dans les dortoirs . A leurs grand soulagement ils étaient

tous dans le même . Harry lui choisit alors un lit prés d'une fenêtre et

commença à ranger ses affaires qui avaient été transférés par les elfes de

maison dans le dortoir . Les autres le regardèrent ranger ce qui leurs

paraissaient banale .

-Dis moi harry ... pourquoi prend-tu si soin de cette cape ! Elle est

vraiment horrible de ce velour mité !

-C'est la seule chose qui me raccroche à mon père Drago ...

Il sortit ensuite un pendentif de sous son t-shirt . Il s'agissait de 2

pierres en forme de gouttes d'eau mit de façon à s'entrelacés .

-Et ça c'est ce qui me raccroche à ma mère ! L'opale la représente et

l'émeraude c'est moi ! Elle l'avait faite de la couleur de nos yeux ... Mais

l'opale représente le mélange de ses yeux à elle et de ceux de mon père .

C'est très précieux pour moi ...

Tous les autres restèrent muets d'émotions . Ils n'avaient jamais réaliser à

quel point les parents d'Harry devait manquer à celui-ci . Et eux comme des

imbéciles avaient appuyé sur ces blessures pour les rouvrires durant toutes

ces années d'école !

Quand il eut finit de ranger ses affaires il se retourna et vit que tous ses

nouveaux amis le regardait d'un air désolé .

-Bon c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher . Les excuses et apitoiements ne

servent a rien ! Demain c'est les cours et je ne veux pas y aller avec des

cernes !

Harry fit un geste de la main et se retrouva en pyjama .Il se glissa entre

les draps de son baldaquin dont il referma vite les rideaux et s'endormit

profondément .

Durant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

Un certain directeur était en train de réfléchir et de parler tout haut à un

certain choixpeau , un phénix lançant des tremolos lorsqu'il était d'accord

-Je suis sur qu'il va mal tourner ! Nous allons nous retrouver avec un futur

mage noire par ta faute ! Que feront nous si cela arrive ? Décidément les

fondateurs n'ont pas eut beaucoup de jugeotte en te créant foi de Dumbledore

-Non je pense qu'il avait parfaitement sa place à serpentard . Il comprendra

le pouvoir et apprendra à réfléchir au lieux d'agir . Le propre des

gryffondors est justement de ne pas réfléchir . Que feriez vous le jour de

la bataille si Harry s'y lançait à corps perdus et tentait un sort qu'il

n'avait jamais fait au risque qu'il se retourne contre lui ? Vous auriez

perdu et la guerre et votre prétendu sauveur . Non il vaut mieux qu'il soit

à serpentard !

-Moui je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Il est vrai que les gryffondors

ont toujours tendance à être trop impulsif c'est le propre de leur maison .

Mais revenons en à Harry . Finalement cela était peut être raisonnable mais

il nous faudra veiller à ce qu'il possède un animal de compagnie ! Je n'ais

encore vu aucune bête l'approcher de quelques façons que ce soit .

-Il attend peut être le moment du choix !

-Ridicule ! Comment pourrait-il être au courant de cette vielle tradition !

En plus combien de sorciers jusqu'à présent ont été choisit ? Une très

petite minorité dont Voldemort ! Moi même je ne suis pas lié .

-Mais ... et Fumseck ?

-Il reste là en attendant son futur maître et se rend utile en appartenant

au directeur de Poudlard le temps qu'il le désire . Le jour où il partira ,

si il part , je devrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre à choyé !

-C'est dommage ... Avez vous déjà pensez que le nouveau propriétaire de

Fumseck pourrait se trouver dans l'école mais que lui-même l'ignore ? J'ais

l'impression que vous devriez vous promenez avec dans l'école après tout on

ne sait jamais !

-Mouais je n'ais pas très envie que quelqu'un me le pique mais en même temps

cela est légitime . Qu'en penses tu Fumseck ? Tu veux aller faire un tour

dans les couloirs avec moi ?

Le phénix de feu flamboya un instant en signe de contentement .

Durant ce temps dans la forêt , une créature rodait dangereusement se rapprochant de plus en plus de la lisiére . Arrivé au bord , la béte étudiat les abords et précautionneusement ouvrit la gueule pour déposer un oeuf sur le sol prés d'un endroit ou un certain jeune homme de confiance passait souvent son temps libre c'est a dire prés du lac .

L'oeuf était d'un superbe blanc immaculé . La créature réchauffa l'oeuf pour le temps qu'il passerait sans elle et s'en alla comme elle était venue sans un bruit .

A suivre...

_Alors alors ? Vous trouvez ca comment ? J'espére que la fin n'est pas trop nulle ! _

_Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre peut être ce qui se trouve a l'intérieur de l'oeuf . _

_J'ais eut pas mal de soucis pour avoir cette idée mais j'en suis fiére! _

_Allez a trés bientot pour la suite de cette histoire ! _

_P.S : En passant je souhaite vous rappelez la notion de censure qui est ou sera appliqué sur . Aussi vous recomanderais-je d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil ou vous pourrez éventuellement retrouvez mes fics NC-17 et autre ! _

_A trés bientot et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews surtout ! _


	2. Chapter

**Dans le chapitre précédent:**

_Durant ce temps dans la forêt, une créature rodait dangereusement se rapprochant de plus en plus de la lisière. Arrivé au bord, la bête étudia les abords et précautionneusement ouvrit la gueule pour déposer un œuf sur le sol prés d'un endroit ou un certain jeune homme de confiance passait souvent son temps libre c'est à dire prés du lac. _

_L'œuf était __d'un__ superbe blanc immaculé. La créature réchauffa l'œuf pour le temps qu'il passerait sans elle et s'en alla comme elle était venue sans un bruit. _

Chapitre 2 (le vrai le bon le nouveau!)

Le lendemain matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards:

Des grognements émergeaient des 5 lits présents. Sur une table de chevet un réveil qui affichait l'heure au plafond émettait une sonnerie infernale qui ressemblait aux cris d'un chat passé à la moulinette (c'est qu'une image et aucun animal n'a été maltraité pour vérifier cette info!). Un blond fut le premier à se réveiller. Il fila réveiller les autres. Quand il arriva au dernier lit prés de la fenêtre il fut tout attendri. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réveiller l'endormi qui dormait encore comme un bien heureux.

A peine réveillé qu'il lança un poing dans la direction de l'importun qui le dérangeait. Que Drago n'évita que de peu. C'est en poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa les autre le réveiller il fila prendre sa douche avant les autres. Quand il revint il trouva tout le monde habillé ainsi que Theodore Nott qui lui tendait son cartable avec ses affaires prête.

Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il reregarda le réveil et l'heure qu'il indiquait et hoqueta quand il vit qu'il avait passé 40 minutes sous la douche!

-Désolé…

Harry sourit patiemment.

-Je savais bien que tu devais passer un temps monstre pour appliquer tout ce gel dans tes cheveux! Dit moi est ce que tes cheveux bougerait s'il y avait un ouragan?

Drago eut l'air offusqué mais comme tous ses voisins riaient il semit lui aussi à rire puis déclara qu'il était temps de bouger s'ils ne voulaient pas moisir ici.

Ils débarquèrent donc une fois de plus tous ensemble a la table des serpentards pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Les anciens amis d'Harry pensant sans doute qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un caprice temporaire rougir de honte quand il les ignora et alla directement s'assoir a coté de Drago tournant le dos a la table des gryffondors.

Dumbledore qui voyait tout cela haussa un sourcil. Fumseck qui était perché sur le dossier de sa chaise s'envola alors pour rejoindre Harry et se faire caressé sous les yeux ébahis de toute la grande salle.

S'en suivirent les cours de la journée qui se passèrent comme une lettre a la poste. Excepté pendant le cour de potion qui était commun avec les gryffondors comme toujours.

Devant la porte déjà de la salle, les autres arrivèrent. C'est a cet instant que Harry se fit la promesse de leurs mener la vie dure. En effet à peine arrivé que Ron Weasley ex-meilleur ami d'Harry se mit en devoir d'insulter ses nouveaux amis.

-Alors Malfoy…? Toujours pratiquant de la magie noire? Faut dire qu'avec un père a Azkaban ta pas trop le choix ca a toujours été le seul moyen pour vous d'avoir de l'argent.

-Hé bien Weasley au moins j'ais de l'argent et on ne s'entasse pas les uns sur les autres tout en essayant d'attraper le dernier morceau de pain!

-Stop! Drago tu ferais mieux de te taire comme ca ils n'auront plus rien a te reprocher. Quand a toi Weasley! Tu insulte encore mon meilleur ami et je te jure qu'il ne te restera plus assez de dent pour faire un collier! Demande donc a Voldemort si je ne suis pas coriace!

-Justement tu dois bien le connaître et même que tu as sans doute passé des accords avec lui vu le nombre de fois ou vous étiez seuls! Peut être même que l'école avait raison en deuxième année et que c'est toi qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets!?

-Cette fois ci tu vas vraiment trop loin! Sache que je n'aurai de cesse jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou de te renvoyer ou de te pourrir la vie plus que tu ne l'aurais jamais crut possible!

En disant cela Harry ne remarqua pas que ses yeux se fendirent temporairement sous l'effet de sa rage effrayant ainsi tous les gryffondors qui sous les yeux étonné des Serpentards se mirent a trembler de peur. A cet instant la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Snape apparut avec un grand sourire satisfait. Harry savait pertinemment pourquoi! Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs il avait distinctement perçut l'aura de son professeur derrière la porte. Ce dernier avait donc écouté toute la conversation. Il adressa un regard appréciateur à Harry discrètement puis ordonna a tout le monde de prendre place. Harry faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil à Drago fila s'assoir a côté de Ron Weasley et lui sourit serpentardement. Cependant quand Weasley voulut changer de place le professeur qui avait vu d'un œil amusé la scène mit la recette de la potion du jour au tableau et regarda attentivement le duo devant lui.

-Allons Weasley tu vas pas bouder tout le cour! Je te rappel qu'il faut parler pour savoir qui fait quoi! Bon en attendant va chercher les ingrédients je prépare la table!

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre!

Wesley avait crié. Ce ne fut qu'à l' instant où il aperçut le regard de son amie Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

Aussitôt la voix du professeur de potion cauchemar des gryffondors claqua.

-Weasley! Qu'avez-vous donc a dire de si important que vous dérangiez tout le monde!? 60 points en moins et 5 heures de retenus avec Rusard!

Le rouquin rouge comme ses cheveux se dépêcha d'aller chercher les ingrédients pour la potion. En revenant à sa place il vit que le professeur avait lui-même fait apparaître les ingrédients car il était trop long et aussitôt ce qu'il portait dans ses bras disparut.

-Weasley soyez un peu plus attentif à ce qui vous entoure! 30 points en moins pour Gryffindor!

Quand le roux regarda son ancien meilleur ami il enragea d'autant plus. En effet le brun avec un rictus amusé et satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce dernier soupirant commença la préparation de la mixture qui devait servir de dérivé de la potion tue loup pour les vampires. Il était en effet étonnant de voir qu'il suffisait d'inversé les ingrédients du jour a la nuit. Pour la potion tue loup classique il fallait ajouter un cheveu de vampire a la préparation alors que pour les vampires il s'agissait d'un cheveu de loup garou prélevé a la pleine lune sur un spécimen vivant. En soupirant il songea au professeur Lupin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps et remarqua qu'il devait se sentir bien seul lui aussi pendant ses nuits de pleine lune. Soit, il irait l'aider désormais.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait il avait magiquement et sans baguette transmuté le cheveu de loup garou en un cheveu de vampire dans la main du roux qui sur de lui l'ajouta a la préparation dont l'explosion retentit dans tout le château. Harry protégeant les serpentards rapidement d'un bouclier, profitant de la fumée qui le cachait des regards des autres.

Il s'éloigna alors et fit semblant de tomber a terre de même que les autres Serpentards. Aussitôt le professeur Snape enleva 100 points a gryffindor pour avoir fait courir un risque sur l'école et envoya Weasley a l'infirmerie ainsi que Granger qui voulant protéger son petit ami de l'erreur qu'il s'apprêtait a commettre avait bondit sur lui au moment même ou il avait ajouté le cheveu.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent en les voyant sortir grâce a leurs collègues qui les firent léviter magiquement.

-Bien! Maintenant que monsieur Weasley est parti nous allons pouvoir continuer. Monsieur Potter puisque vous vous retrouvez tout seul venez donc a côté de moi! Nous allons la faire ensemble.

Dés qu'Harry fut a ses côtés le professeur installa une bulle du secret mettant la scéne qu'il préparait leur potion aux yeux du reste de la classe tandis qu'eux même étaient dans une bulle.

-Monsieur Potter je suis ravi de constater que vous avez progressé en potion et également que vous avez ouvert les yeux sur les gens qui vous entouraient. J'espère que vous saurez être un véritable ami pour Drago dont je suis le parrain.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus pour Drago monsieur cependant j'apprécierai si vous m'appeliez enfin Harry en privé.

-C'est entendu Pot-Harry… Et… Excellent sort de permutation et de bouclier félicitation! Je pense que vous pourriez tout a fait créer un club de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chez les Serpentards sous ma surveillance pour que le directeur accepte. Je n'interviendrais jamais sur votre programme et je veillerais a votre sécurité. Je vous laisse le temps d'en décider.

-C'est tout vu professeur mais je vais demander qui parmi les élève de notre maison serai d'accord!

-Maintenant reprenons la préparation de cette potion car le temps pour la faire n'est pas si long normalement.

-Mais a votre avis je fais quoi depuis tout a l'heure professeur?

En effet pendant leur conversation Harry n'avait pas tourné la tête vers son professeur et vice-versa car ce dernier regardai la classe et guettait l'occasion d'enlever encore plus de points aux Gryffindors.

Severus Snape fut stupéfait en voyant que la potion était parfaite sans qu'il n'ais jamais eut a corriger l'ancien cancre de sa classe.

-Dites moi Harry auriez vous pris des cours de rattrapage?

-Aucun mais c'est nettement plus facile sans devoir faire attention a ou vous êtes dans la classe en permanence pou éviter de faire des fausses notes. J'arrive mieux à me concentrer sur ce que je fais.

A cet instant la potion prit une jolie teinte sanguine signe qu'elle était terminée. Au même moment la sonnerie retentit et tous rangèrent leurs affaires.

-A très bientôt professeur. Et la bulle du secret explosa.

Il se précipita sur ses affaires et rejoignit très vite son nouvel ami qui partait en direction du parc pour prendre quelques instants de détente bien mérité après cette première journée de cour.

Harry courut pour retrouver son emplacement favori entre le lac et la forêt interdite. Un lieu qui pour lui semblait vivant et ou le vent lui murmurait des choses a l'oreille.

Sur place il remarqua une lueur dans les bois et décida de s'en rapprocher. Un frôlement se fit sentir sur sa jambe et il sursauta brièvement avant de se pencher et de voir que la lueur qu'il avait remarqué émanait d'une coquille d'œuf fendue. Ainsi donc la chose qui le frôlait était un animal.

Il se pencha alors pensant qu'il s'agissait enfin de son familier qui se manifestait. Tendant une main et fermant les yeux il attendit tout simplement que l'animal daigne se montrer et faire connaissance avec lui.

Un reniflement se fit entendre suivit d'un sorte de miaulement qui, il le comprit l'incitait à ouvrir les yeux.

Il se retrouva alors nez a truffe avec un adorable chaton. Mais l'adorable chaton en question était un peu spécial en effet l'on voyait quelques écailles multicolores sur la fin de ses pattes et deux mignonnes petites ailles duveteuse de milles couleurs comme les siennes.

Il lui souri tendrement en voyant le chaton lécher son doigt de sa petite langue râpeuse. Il l'attrapa alors dans ses bras et le serra pour lui faire un gros câlin avant de décider de rejoindre les autres.

Il rejoignit alors Drago qui s'était caché derrière des bosquets pour lire un livre. Pour lui faire la surprise il chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de son nouvellement familier qui fila dans les bosquet et poussa un miaulement d'enfer qui fit bondir le jeune Malfoy.

Il se remit de ses émotions lorsqu'il entendit le brun rire derrière lui. Portant son nouveau familier dans ses bras. A ce moment la le blond pensa qu'ils étaient réellement bien assortis l'un avec l'autre. Le chaton dont le pelage était noir comme la nuit faisait penser aux cheveux de son nouvel ami.

-Harry!

-C'est toujours moi!

Le blond poussa un soupir puis sourit.

-Alors tu t'es enfin lié?

-Et ouaip! Et toi es tu lié? Je n'ais jamais vu d'animaux dans ton entourage et si je me souviens bien de tes cours de Soin aux créatures magiques…tu avais même une peur bleue des animaux!

A ce souvenir Harry rigola un peu tandis que le blond faisait la moue (NA: KYA trop mignoooooon! Allez tous ensemble maintenant!).

-Et bien en fait je n'emmène jamais mon familier à Poudlard surtout que c'est un peu la honte pour un Malefoy! Mais j'espère que mère m'autorisera à t'inviter pour Noël! Elle est beaucoup plus sensible et plus amicale depuis que père est en prison!

-Ce serait chic! Mais je pense que je sais avec quel animal tu t'es lié!

Harry avait un grand sourire et les yeux fermés. Le genre d'expression qui vous donne envie de frappé la personne tellement elle a l'air sur de soi amicale et donnant l'impression que vous ne pouvez rien lui cacher. (NA: Moi en tout cas c'est ce que je ressens mdr)

Drago grogna et referma son livre d'un claquement sec avant de retourner avec Harry en direction des portes de Poudlard. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir pour ranger leurs affaires de cours avant d'aller manger dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin cependant ils croisèrent les Gryffindors qui se firent a nouveau un plaisir de les traiter de mangemorts. Harry qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre lâchât une vague de pouvoir qui les mit tous a terre.

-Maintenant j'en aie marre! Moi je n'ais pas manqué de respect sans que vous ne m'agressiez si vous me traitez de mangemort vous en subirez le prix à payer!

A ce moment la sa voix regorgeait de puissance contenue. Ron Weasley qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi était ébahis. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami était si puissant. Il eut soudain envie de faire parti de ses proches pour être reconnu. Après tout Harry était un mangemort non? Alors lui aussi en deviendrait un!

Drago qui avait vu l'étincelle de jalousie et d'envie dans les yeux du rouquin lança un regard d'avertissement envers son meilleur ami. Grace a ce contact Harry put usé de ses talents et entra dans la tête de Drago afin de lui parler télépathiquement.

_-Oui je l'ai vu aussi._

_- Que doit-on faire? l'informer que nous ne sommes pas mangemort_

_-Nous ne le sommes pas? _

Harry avait «prononcé» cela d'une voix ironique.

_-Harry…tu me fatigue parfois tu sais?_

_-je sais c comme ca que tu m'adore!_

_-Bon sinon as-tu une solution_

_-Oui je vais lui confirmer qu'il n'aura plus jamais la moindre chance de s'approcher de moi!_

Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait!

-Weasley! Ne t'approche plus de moi, ne pense plus a moi, n'essai plus de communiquer avec moi par quelques moyen que ce soit! Compris?

Le rouquin hocha la tête frénétiquement apeuré.

_-__Tu vois? C'était facile non? Et je vais m'infiltrer dans son esprit pour empêcher son envie de devenir mangemort._

Harry sourit et resserra son emprise sur son petit compagnon aillé qu'il avait maintenu dans ses bras pendant tout ce temps. Il eut un sourire tendre et énigmatique pour la plupart des personnes présentes à ce moment autour de lui avant de voir son nouveau compagnon. Les filles craquèrent tous tandis que les garçons commencèrent à se moquer de son familier.

Familier qui se mit lui aussi en colère suite aux pointages de doigt sur lui. Il n'en avait peut être pas l'air mais il était très intelligent et il n'appréciait guère que l'on se moque de son maître. Aussitôt l'un de ses talents de manifesta et le chaton grandis pour devenir une panthère de 200kg grondant et montrant les crocs.

Aussitôt tout le monde se calma et tout redevint subitement plus calme de même que les filles qui se cachaient derrière leurs petits amis.

Harry avec un grand sourire satisfait alla s'assoir prés de sa panthère et entoura son coup de ses bras, passant ses doigts dans la fourrure douce et épaisse soupirant de bien être avant de lui chuchoter de rétrécir à nouveau pour qu'ils aillent dîner.

Hélas quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle la rumeur selon laquelle le familier du grand Harry Potter serait magique et puissant avait fait le tour de l'école y comprit parmi les professeurs.

Aussi lorsqu'il s'assit a la table des Serpentards tout le monde le suivit des yeux puis ne remarquant aucun animal a son entourage direct tout le monde se mit à chuchoter.

Le familier du Survivant était-il invisible? En réalité tous s'attendait à voir un animal gigantesque et le petit chaton qui jouait sur la table n'attira pas l'attention. Tout le monde croyait qu'il s'agissait du familier d'une des filles de Serpentards et qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

Harry quand a lui était très heureux que son familier se fasse discret pour éviter les remarques de Dumbledore et des autres. Il donna ainsi du bacon et de la viande a son familier sans se faire repéré ainsi qu'une grande coupelle de crème entière a son chat enfin son gros chat?

Il le caressa tandis que celui-ci lapait sa crème le faisant ronronner doucement. Puis lorsque le chaton eut terminé, son maître le prit dans ses bras et ils allèrent dans le dortoir afin de passer une nuit calme.

Enfin calme… façon de parler bien entendu!

A SUIVRE …!

**Niéhéhéhé**** j'ais jamais dit que je ne serais plus sadique lorsque je reviendrais! **

**Et voila! Me voila de retour pour poster les suites de mes fics. **

**Désolé du retard mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration cruel plus le bac! **

**Vous avez dut remarquer qu'il s'agissait du deuxième chapitre uniquement! Celui-ci est la pour remplacer celui qui existe déjà pour la bonne raison que je n'arrivai plus a enchaîner tout bêtement l'action sur le chapitre que j'avais fait! **

**Bon tout cela ne vous dispense pas de ****reviews****! J'espère que cette suite sera meilleure que la précédente et je m'appliquerai pour le prochain. Par contre ne vous attendez plus à un chapitre comme le 1 qui faisait 16 pages!**

**A+**


End file.
